


Don't Forget to Write

by BladeAvis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Gen, Mother Molly, Past Child Abuse, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeAvis/pseuds/BladeAvis
Summary: The idea for this story came to me whilst I was deliriously ill and when I recovered from said illness it was with a highly detailed outline for a fic (or two). This fic will detail the deviations from canon that I think would have occurred if Molly and Harry had started writing to each other at the start of 3rd year and Harry’s place with the Weasleys' was truly cemented. It's planned to be a sweet family orientated fic with Harry learning to feel loved and cared for in a positive environment. I am not a writer nor do I claim to be but I thought that for now I would give it a go.





	1. Initial Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, obviously none of the characters/anything else belongs to me! Also I am writing this just on a see how it goes basis so i do not know when chapter and such will be up but lets say weekly for now! I am not a writer and am un-beta'd so feel free to point out mistakes and i will do my best to fix them. Other that that, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Initial Correspondence**

 

Harry Potter sat in a quiet corner of the deserted Gryffindor common room and panicked. He had just done something that was, in his opinion, monumentally stupid. Glancing around the deserted room he thought back to the contents of the letter that had led to this crisis at 1am, just three days in to the school year.

 

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_You said on the platform that I should not forget to write, so I am writing now so you don’t think I have. Of course maybe it was a mistake and if so just bin this letter but I thought I’d better do it just in case. I have never written to anyone but Ron and Hermione before – oh and Hagrid – so sorry but I don’t really know what I should say. I’ll just tell you what’s happened so far this term, even if maybe Ron has already. Sorry if this is boring._

_The has been a lot of action already. We met some dementors on the train and they were horrid and made it very cold and horrible and I fainted but no one else did so it was rather embarrassing but Professor Lupin (the new DADA teacher) gave us all chocolate and it worked really well so everyone was fine by the time we got to Hogwarts._

_First day of lessons was okay but Professor Trelawney thinks I am going to die because she saw a Grim in my tea leaves and everyone was weird about it. We had Care of Magical Creatures too – With HAGRID! He’s the new professor but Malfoy had to ruin it by not listening and got hurt! It wasn’t Hagrid’s fault because he had told everyone not to insult the Hippogriffs but Malfoy just didn’t listen._

_The food at Hogwarts is great and we got to have treacle tart tonight which is my absolute favourite! Ron says yours is even better and I believe him if it’s like the rest of your food I’ve had!_

_Anyway I have to go because Hermione is already nagging about doing homework!_

_Please ignore this letter if you didn’t really mean it on the platform and I’m sorry to waste your time!_

_From, Harry (Potter)_

 

Harry sighed in resignation. There was nothing he could do about it now, he’d sent Hedwig off hours ago. He stood slowly from the armchair he was in and headed for the boys’ dormitory, comforting himself with the idea that Mrs Weasley would just bin the letter. Yes, he thought as he climbed under the covers of his four-poster bed, in the morning the letter would be in the bin and there would be no need to speak of it again.

 

                                                                                                                                    ****

As Molly Weasley descended the well-worn stairs of the Burrow to start her husband’s breakfast she couldn’t help but notice the unnatural quiet. For a house that had been full to the brim of children just a few short years ago the quiet that had settled when Ginny left to Hogwarts last year was still jarring, especially after the huge family holiday that had occurred over the summer. Molly waved her wand to put the pan to heat as the bacon flew out of the pantry, before heading to the window to let the owls in. Spotting Hedwig, she wondered what her youngest son had forgotten in his frenzied packing before school. Taking the letter from the snowy, in exchange for an owl treat, Molly tucked it into her apron and dealt with the Prophet owl before heading to finish Arthur’s breakfast.

An hour later, with the husband safely dispatched to work, she pulled out the letter. Examining it she saw that it was not from Ron at all but was addressed in a neat, but shaky, hand to Mrs Wealsey, The Burrow. Intrigued, she opens the letter and began to read.

Finishing her second read of the letter, now identified as being from Harry, she frowned in concern. Despite the somewhat blasé tone of the letter she counted at least three brushes with that this poor boy had experienced in the first 2 days of school. She also noticed the insecurity that Harry had in writing the letter, as if he was unsure as to why he would be wanted. That, she thought determinedly whilst searching for quill and parchment, just would not do.

 


	2. Hesitant Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's reply to Harry.   
> And Ron finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter - a bit earlier than planned but I'm procrastinating so you benefit! Hope you like it, I wanted to get this out of the way before getting on to the meat of the time before Christmas (Halloween break-in etc). Sorry they're so short at the moment but they should get longer as we progress.

** Chapter 2 – Hesitant Connections **

 

_Dearest Harry,_

_I was so pleased to received your letter. Of course I meant what I said about you writing. I am always interested in what you kids get up to school these days -although Ron and his brothers have become rather unenthused about the idea of writing to their mother now they are older! I am lucky to get 2 letters a month from any of them but Ginny. I am looking forward to having someone else to write to and hope you will keep doing so for as long as you wish to._

_Now, that does sound like an exciting few days back! I am glad that you kids had Professor Lupin with you on the train to deal with the dementors – horrid creatures! I am also glad to hear that you are pleased with the appointment of Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures Professor. I do hope you will listen intently in all his classes, however, if he is using creatures such as Hippogriffs._

_As to Professor Trelawney’s predictions – as much as it is not my place to say – I would disregard most of what she predicts as over dramatics. Especially on the first day when she is trying to impress the class. Do, however, continue to study hard in all your subjects – including divination._

_It has been rather quiet here at the Burrow these past few days, as it always is after you kids return to Hogwarts. I mind a couple of children from the village 3 days a week now that all of mine are of Hogwarts age but that does not start until Monday so I have had to find other things to occupy myself. One can never start knitting too early when there are a dozen sweaters to knit before Christmas!_

_I look forward to your next letter!_

_Love, Molly x_

Harry clutched the letter that Hedwig had brought with breakfast as a warm, bubbly feeling rose in his chest. Mrs Weasley’s letter had somehow managed to assuage all of the fears he had had when sending it without drawing attention to them or even mentioning anything in more than passing. Her careful mix of interest and familiarity was just what Harry was – subconsciously - hoping for.

He was brought out of his musings by a not-so-gentle nudge from a full-mouthed Ron as the bell rang and he shoved his precious letter in his bag as the trio of friends made their way out of the hall and towards the days’ lessons.  

****

The letters continue as September creeps into October and the Gryffindor’s learn to ignore the fact that Harry, who had never got a single letter before, now receives and sends them twice a week like clockwork. While Hermione is ever curious the tiny but brilliant smile that Harry shows when reading or writing to this mystery person is enough for her to leave it for now and Ron is as oblivious as ever until a sudden conversation in mid-October brings it all to a head.   

Ron and Harry are sat next to each other by the fire in the common room, finishing up some divination homework that is due the following morning. Hermione is reading some huge book that neither boy can read the title of, let alone understand. Harry pulls some parchment towards him and discreetly shuffles so what he’s writing is out of view.

“Who are you writing to Harry?” Ron snaps, “Got a secret admirer we don’t know about?”.

“RON!” Hermione reprimands, as Harry glances up startled.

“No, Hermione! He’s been like this for weeks” Ron returns rounding on Harry, “So who is she? Huh?”

Harry hesitates.

“Your Mum” he finally replies.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say, as Ron’s ears turn red and he splutters for a moment

 “If you didn’t want to say you could have just said!” He spits out.

Harry backpedals as Hermione frowns at them both.

“No, I mean, I’ve kinda sorta actually been writing to your mum” He stutters out, “She told me to, on the platform, before we left and I did and now we kind of write?”

Ron frowns for a minute and then nods.

“Oh, well that’s alright then.”

And that is the end of that conversation, much to the relief of Harry and the bemusement of Hermione – who is starting to wonder if it’s all boys, or just the ones she’s friends with, that act like this.


	3. Halloween Missive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade, Molly's Birthday and Blacks break-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it really hard to write this chapter and not just re-write the actual book so sorry if its a bit all over the place! I think the next chapter will just be a few letters exchanged in the week between Halloween and the first quidditch match? I have some thing planned for just after that but i dont want to skip Harry moaning overprotectiveness and such!
> 
> Also doing this is such an easy way to procrastinate! This was written between paragraphs of a report and mock exam revision breaks.

** Chapter 3 – Halloween Missive  **

Harry Potter awakes on Halloween morning with a grin on his face and a spring in his step. Not only had he managed to send Mrs Weasley a wonderful surprise birthday present thanks to Ron’s heads-up but today was also the day of the Halloween feast which was already reason enough for his cheerfulness. Even not being able to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the third years couldn’t dampen his spirits. He cheerily waves off Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall, smiling at their promises of sweets from Honeydukes, before heading back up towards the Gryffindor common room to relax and finish some homework.

He took a less direct, winding route as he thought about the gift he had sent for Mrs Weasleys’ birthday. It was a small token really but he hoped she enjoyed the apron that he had ordered with a woodland scene that was enchanted to move on. A voice startled him and he glanced up to see a smiling Professor Lupin sticking his head out of the door of his office.

“Hello, Professor” Harry greeted cheerfully as he approached the man.

“Hello, Harry” Professor Lupin replied. “Not running amok in Hogsmeade today?”

“Nope.” Harry said. “My Uncle wouldn’t sign my permission slip”

“Ah, Well.” Professor Lupin said, nodding to himself. “Would you like to come in for a spot of tea? I’ve just had delivery of a Grindylow that I think might be of interest to you.”

“Yeah, sure. That’d be great.” Said Harry, moving into the office to examine the creature in question.

Harry spent a pleasant afternoon in Professor Lupin’s office drinking tea and discussing the various creatures that would be coming up in the subsequent weeks of DADA. This afternoon was interrupted by an unwelcome intrusion from Professor Snape and it was this that lingered on Harry’s mind after he had left the warmth of the office as the afternoon drew to a close. Well, not so much the intrusion as the reason for it. What was that strange smoking potion that Lupin had drunk and why had he trusted Snape, of all people, to make it?

 

****

Ron and Hermione returned wind swept and rosy-cheeked late that afternoon showering Harry with all sorts of sweets that they picked up in Honeydukes, most of which Harry had never heard of and some – like the blood pops – that he was unlikely to try.

They headed down to the feast as Ron and Hermione gave an animated and detailed recount of every second that they had spent in the village. Harry was especially jealous of the description of the joke shop, Zonko’s, and extracted a promise of some of their merchandise next Hogsmeade weekend from Ron whilst Hermione frowned vaguely disapprovingly.

The feast was just as wonderful as always and Harry, who hadn’t stuffed himself full of sweets in the village, managed to eat more helpings than Ron for once – though his were possibly quite a bit smaller. Professor Lupin was still alive and well and even Snape being slightly more shifty than usual did nothing to dampen the celebratory atmosphere.

This was, Harry thought later, of course just too good to last.

****

“I told you, Hermione!” Harry said, as they climbed the staircase up to Gryffindor tower after the feast. “I was with Lupin all afternoon. I didn’t have time to finish _all_ my homework! At least I’ve done twice as much as Ron has.”

“Oi!” Ron protested as Hermione turned her glare on him. “Thanks for that Harry.”

“Ronald Weasley! You promised me that you had finished all your homework before we left for the village!” Hermione said, shrilly.

Luckily, Ron was saved from replying to this by the sudden halting of the students making their way up the stairs. The Fat Lady’s portrait damage and the discovery that Sirius Black had been in the school, whilst good at distracting Hermione from homework, was quite the dampener on the pleasant and celebratory mood that the students were in. Harry especially was very subdued as they settled into their squishy sleeping bags in the great hall that night. After saying his quiet goodnights to Hermione and Ron he lay staring at the ceiling as it turned from starry and cloudy to pink and orange.

As the time ticked past the 6am curfew that forbade students from leaving their houses, Harry tiptoed over the sleeping students around him and slipped out the great hall. He headed straight to the Library and wrote a subdued letter to Mrs Weasley to tell her all that had happened before wandering the path to the owlery, passing a few sleepy groups heading to their rooms to change after the excitement of the night before.

Harry watched Hedwig wing her way over the Forbidden Forest and wondered if he would ever have a normal life without threat and fear.

****

Molly scanned its contents for the 5th time and then clutched the letter to her chest shivering in fear of what could have been. Her Harry was in such danger and she had no way to stop it. She also noted the despairing tone that he described the events of the previous evening and she started to plan what little she could to help. First to write a letter to Percy warning him to keep an eye on Harry and then to the kitchen to don that beautiful gift from Harry and to make him some of his favourite treacle tart to cheer him up. Yes, she nodded to herself, it’s not much but every bit she can do she will - for that poor young boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders.


End file.
